eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Rayne Campbell
Rayne Campbell is a singer, songwriter, and performer in Las Vegas. She has exhibited traits that suggest she has developed a special ability. Background Rayne was born in the Tremé district of New Orleans to two unmarried, underage parents. Her mother, Calliope Finn, was an aspiring singer and model, with mediocre grades in school, and was part of a notorious all-female street gang. Benjamin Campbell, Rayne's father, was an aspiring rapper, and, while he achieved high grades in school, was heavily into the drug game and was the co-leader of a different gang. Rayne was conceived entirely by accident. By the time Calliope realized she was pregnant, it was too late for an abortion, and she did not wish to give the child up for adoption. Rayne entered a world of moderate poverty, and was often moved from house to house as Calliope would fight with Benjamin, then make up with him, fight again, make up again, over and over. Finally, when they were both in their early twenties and out of their parents' houses, Calliope and Benjamin learned to live with each other, and got married and raised Rayne the way she deserved to be raised. Rayne was six years old once Calliope and Benjamin married. By this time, Rayne had already developed a cool demeanor and a bleak outlook on society. Being the child of now-successful performers, they moved often, and Rayne was picked on for her status and wealth in school. She chose not to lash out, keeping these emotions inside and closing others out. She earned high grades during her school years, and other than her moving around the States so much, there was little to speak of in her childhood- she stayed away from drugs and gangs, and did not make many friends or go out often. As a teenager, she entered into a few relationships, but they never lasted. Back home in New Orleans for her senior year, she graduated near the top of her class, but was not very popular among her peers. Rayne attended an art college in New Orleans. During her time there, she supported herself by performing at several venues, sometimes as a solo jazz vocalist and pianist, and sometimes as part of a local burlesque troupe. After graduating, she moved to Las Vegas and made a name for herself as a local favorite, blending her jazz and burlesque background into a unique sort of soulful, gritty jazz. She has performed in Vegas for the last two decades, but still works as a receptionist during the day to ensure a steady flow of income. Appearance Rayne is of average height, and very slender. She is often mistaken for being in her mid-thirties, a mistake she does not always correct. Her skin is a smooth, light cappuccino color, as she is of mixed descent. Her hands and feet are small, and her figure is that of an hourglass, having a somewhat wide bust and wide hips with a small waist. Her dark brown hair falls to the middle of her back. Her face begins with a small forehead atop fairly big eyes, which are a deep brown color. Her nose is small and rounded, and her lips are naturally thick, but narrow in shape. She wears very little makeup, knowing that she is naturally beautiful. The makeup she does wear is usually comprised of earth tones and dark, traditional colors. Personality Typically, Rayne is quiet, and keeps to herself. She does not talk much- she prefers to remain an enigma to most people, as it helps her while she is onstage. To most people, she is distant and almost cold. Her somewhat negative perception of society prevents her from getting too close to many people; in fact, it is usually other people who approach her first, and find themselves facing a brick wall. When she does finally warm up to a person, she is pleasant and playful, and very caring. She slowly opens up to them, allowing them into her deepest thoughts and feelings, and this is where she always gets hurt, and clams up once again, until someone else has the desire or courage to approach her, starting the cycle of trust and pain once again. On stage, Rayne suddenly reveals a darker, more seductive side. Here, she is very much an extrovert. Through her music, she allows others to come close and try to unravel the mysteries of her personality, then pushes them away at the last moment, which always leaves her audience wanting more. She uses the same tactic when dealing with men. She has little interest in pursuing a serious relationship Ability Manifestation Rayne has recently discovered a talent for mimicking others, and that her voice has the potential to shatter glass. It first happened by accident one night as she was performing an emotional piece she had dedicated to her recently-deceased paternal grandmother. Her audience wrote it off as a publicity stunt, but she had to pay the club for the repairs out of her salary. Sonokinesis Rayne has sonokinesis, the ability to manipulate sound waves. This ability enables her to change her voice, and mimic the voices of others. She can change the pitch, timbre, and texture of her voice along a broad spectrum of options- from high to deep, feminine to masculine, or smooth to rough. She can also send pulses of sound waves rushing toward or away from an object. The sound waves can push objects away, or break thin materials such as glass or porcelain within a radius of twenty feet. These blasts can occur anywhere along the sound spectrum-at her highest or lowest decibels, above or below the range of human hearing. They can also be used to push objects away, again up to a distance of twenty feet away. Rayne has also demonstrated perfect pitch, and can filter, reduce, and amplify certain sounds both in her own mind and for others to hear. This allows her to hear certain sounds better than others and listen at longer-than-normal distances. She can also mute sounds completely. Having developed a tolerance to them, Rayne is immune to the sonic blasts, and is usually unaware that they have occurred until she sees the damage she has caused. Limits At present, Rayne is unable to control when the sonic blasts occur. She has found that they usually happen when she is upset or emotional (which are very rare instances). She can only move objects of average weight- for example, she could not move an entire building, or anything else secured in place. She cannot shatter tightly packed materials such as brick, metal, or rubber. Her radius is limited to only twenty feet, and the waves grow weaker the farther away they travel- for example, she might completely destroy a glass wall while standing two feet away from it, but only put a crack in it if she is twelve feet away from it. Involvement in April Fourth and September Fourth tragedies Rayne was in New York City in late March and early April 2010 to perform at a reunion concert held by Shawn Johessman. During her stay, she appeared on the television game show "Cash Cab" alongside Luke Seung, went missing for several hours one night as she was "bagged & tagged" by the Company, and was nearly mugged in an alley, saved then by the actions of Tobias Grace. She was also in town during April Fourth, during which she hid in a small shop with Shawn and his wife, Rayleigh. In Las Vegas, her apartment suffered little damage, and her car needed some superficial repairs. After this eventful trip, Rayne swore never to visit New York City again, and has not ventured into that city since. Rayne and her band were then invited by Luke to sing at his wedding in Costa Verde, California. She wound up partly witnessing the events that led to the destruction of that city, and was labeled a "terrorist" along with the other Specials that had been involved. Thus far, however, she has not been approached by any government authorities. She also has not registered and does not plan to. Current activities As of late August 2011, Rayne Campbell has not been seen, has not used her apartment or car, and has not shown up for work at either of her jobs. Her band is playing its gigs without her for the time being, until she is found. Facts of interest -Rayne can type an average of 97 words per minute. -Her best friends are Shawn and Rayleigh Johessman. -While usually cool and collected, Rayne has been known to completely lose her composure over roaches. -Rayne and her band have written over three hundred songs, but only perform a handful of them regularly. -Rayne is obsessed with ringtones and tends to pick the strangest ones she can find. -Until recently, Rayne drove an ice blue 2008 Toyota Yaris. The car survived April Fourth in Las Vegas, but not the destruction of Costa Verde. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Johessman Category:NPCs